1. Field
This application relates to methods and systems of electronic transactions and particularly relates to mobile secure electronic transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices with increasing capabilities enable users to communicate with each other and to perform other computing functions. However, while the widespread use of these devices can enable business transactions, it also increases the difficulty of supporting those transactions in a secure way. A need exists for improved methods and systems for enabling a wide variety of electronic transactions.